An individual may utilize multiple items when properly caring for each cuticle at the base of each fingernail or toenail. For example, an individual may routinely utilize multiple items configured for a single operation, such as pushing back, sculpting, massaging or trimming the cuticle as the nail continues to grow. Additionally, the individual may apply a product or solution to the cuticle to prevent the cuticle from becoming dry and torn. However, carrying multiple items may be inconvenient, particularly when traveling, due to the amount of space taken up by the multiple items.